The Demon Pony 2
by Phoenix Firewing
Summary: Five years have now passed since Midnight Sunset was accepted into Ponyville and now is facing a new jouney, parenthood. But what nopony realizes is that in the demon world one pony is plotting her revenge for her fallen mother.
1. A New Day

**A/N: I don't own any My Little pony characters they belong to Hasbro, I only own Midnight Sunset, Berk and Drutt's pony forms and the lone winged pony.**

* * *

><p>It was a calm morning in Ponyville and inside a small house two ponies were waking up.<p>

The first was Midnight Sunset otherwise known as the half demon. The navy coloured pony with a short brown mane, long brown tail, white hooves, navy wings and purple horns opened her greenish blue eyes and yawned. Her cutie mark a circle that was half gold half dark purple with a white spiral going through it.

She stretched her wings and flew to the bottom floor.

"Hey I thought we agreed you'd lay off the flying." a dark blue stallion with a short light blue mane and tail yawned walking downstairs his voice spoken with a noticeable Cornish accent.

His cutie mark a partly opened trap door.

"Killjoy" Midnight muttered sitting down her voice sounding more masculine than feminine.

"I don't care whether you're a half demon or not, I still want you to be careful." the stallion said gently sitting by Midnight.

"Would you chill Berk, please I'm not a kid anymore." Midnight laughed.

"I dunno about that sometimes." Berk muttered. "Just promise you'll lay off flying for a while."

Midnight sighed "Fine I'll lay off the flying mr killjoy." she muttered.

"I know you don't want to but you know what the doctor said." Berk said.

Midnight smiled and let herself outside.

As she walked over to the main part of town she couldn't help but smile, the last five years had flown by so fast. It seemed like only yesterday she was helping to rebuild parts of Ponyville after the demon ponies attacked.

So much had happened since then, so many things Midnight never thought she'd do in her life.

As she came into town she greeted the different ponies who responded with a warm welcome back.

"Morning Midnight." a yound squeaky voice said from besides her.

Midnight looked to see Drutt, a young grey stallion with a short light grey mane and tail smiling at her.

"Good morning to you kid." she smiled.

"Guess what I got Midnight." Drutt said jumping around.

Midnight smiled "Turn around Drutt and I'll see if I can guess."

Drutt nodded and turned around.

Midnight smiled at the seven year old. "Is that a cutie mark I see?" she asked.

Drutt nodded looking at his mark, a hole with earth scattered around it.

"You'd better get to school before you get in trouble." Midnight suggested.

Drutt nodded and ran off.

Midnight smiled and continued her walk.

"Well good morning miss sleepy hooves." a pony named Applejack smiled seeing Midnight.

"Morning Applejack, Rainbow." Midnight greeted seeing Rainbow Dash and Applejack.

"Morning Midnight, fancy another race?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Applejack elbowed Rainbow annoyed "Now ya'll know she ain't allowed to fly Rainbow, so why'd ya suggest something like that." Applejack said annoyed.

"I would but Berk's grounded me for the next few months." Midnight replied.

"Unlucky." Rainbow said with sympathy knowing Midnight loved to fly.

"So how's he coping?" Applejack asked.

Midnight chuckled "Better then he did when he first found out."

"I remember that, he fainted and we had to carry him back." Rainbow commented.

Midnight couldn't help but smile. "You can't blame me for that one."

Eventually the three parted ways and Midnight returned home.

"I'm bored." she moaned sitting above a large square hole in the floor that normally would be covered by a trap door and carpet.

"I know Midnight." Berk called from the stone food cellar.

He climbed up a ladder out of the cold room and closed the door.

"Think we have enough" Midnight asked worried.

Berk nodded.

"So how'd you fell about going to be called daddy?" Midnight asked leaning against Berk.

"Nervous." Berk replied.

Midnight smiled but shuddered.

"What's up?"

"It feels like some ponies watching me." Midnight replied.

* * *

><p>Deep inside a volcanic like world a lone winged pony sat by a small puddle watching Midnight Sunset and growled.<p>

"Soon I will have revenge for my mother."


	2. A Talk With Friends

**A/N: I don't own any My Little pony characters they belong to Hasbro, I only own Midnight Sunset and Berk's pony form.**

* * *

><p>Midnight yawned dozing in the sun.<p>

"Morning Midnight." a voice called from above her.

Midnight looked up to see her best friend Derpy Hooves flying overhead.

"Derpy, how many times do I have to ask you not to fly around here after last time." Berk called from inside.

Derpy smiled sheepishly seeing the fixed hole in the roof.

Midnight laughed.

"What ya doing?" Derpy asked landing by Midnight.

"Being bored because somepony doesn't want me to have fun." Midnight replied.

Berk rolled his eyes from the door and returned inside.

Midnight stood up and walked over to a small log in the garden proceeding to use it to dull her horns.

"Anything exiting going on?" she asked.

Derpy thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"Nope none that I know of."

Midnight sighed bored.

"Derpy, we need your help with something in Cloudsdale." a voice called from above the two.

"I'd better go, catch you later Midnight." Derpy said and flew off.

A few minutes after she left Midnight smiled.

"You can come out now Berk."

"I know she's your pal Midnight. But after what happened to town hall, well we've all been extra careful when Derpy's around." he explained walking out.

Midnight smiled.

"Remember when I first came here? Everypony was scared of me but now I'm accepted. Not a day goes by that I don't thank both Celestia and Luna for allowing me to stay here."

Berk smiled and sat by Midnight.

"I need to go to the Everfree forest." Midnight announced.

"What? Why would you want to go there?" Berk asked.

"I need to let go of the past, and the only way is if I go back to the Everfree forest for a bit." Midnight replied.

Berk sighed and followed Midnight worried.

The two walked until they reached Midnight's old territory.

"Home sweet home eh?" Midnight laughed.

Berk looked around amazed that Midnight had survived such brutal conditions. Even though the two knew each other as kids Berk had never seen Midnight's 'home' before.

"Don't take this the wrong way Midnight." Berk began.

"But I should be dead, I shouldn't of been able to survive as a baby right?" Midnight interrupted.

Berk nodded.

Midnight shrugged "Guess I was a strong kid."

Berk smiled "Yeah that's it."

Midnight laughed "Come on we'd better get back."

"Gladly." Berk agreed and the two returned.


	3. A Demons Plan

**A/N: I don't own any My Little pony characters they belong to Hasbro, I only own Midnight Sunet, Berk's pony form, Lavender Night, Blood Storm and Malitia.**

* * *

><p>Deep in the demon world a young demon pony was waking up. She was a orangey brown colour with light brown patches on her body, brown wings, unicorn horn, two black horns, long scarlet and yellow mane and tail and blood red eyes, her pupils a black slit.<p>

She growled as she stood up.

"Malitia your up early." Lavender Night a dark purple demon pony with darker purple mane, tail, eyes, horns, wings, and white hooves said.

"I couldn't sleep, I saw _her_ in my dreams again." Malitia explained her voice full of spite and hate.

"I see." Lavender Night muttered.

"I have a plan to get revenge, but it's risky." Malitia explained.

"Come and discuss it with your grandfather." Lavender Night smiled and took Malitia to Blood Storm the current leader of the demons. He was a dark red muscular demon with dark red wings, horns, a short spiked light red mane, long tail, hooves and eyes. His pupil a narrow black slit.

He smiled showing his razor sharp teeth.

"Malitia, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked.

"I have a plan on how to get revenge on Midnight Sunset." Malitia replied.

Blood Storm smiled standing up.

"Go on." he said.

"I've been watching her for a while and have learnt she'll soon bare a child. My plan is to bring her here before or just after it arrives and." Malitia began for the last part of the sentence she placed a hoof over a small rock and crushed it.

"After that I think it fair that you both can have the honour of killing her." Malitia finished.

Blood Storm though for a moment "It's a risky thing to do, but I'm willing to allow you to carry it out." he said.

Malitia beamed "Thank you grandfather, I won't disappoint you." she said bowing and went off to get things ready.

"Just like her mother." Lavender Night said once Malitia has left.

* * *

><p>Midnight sighed bored, she didn't have anything to do until six when she would baby-sit Drutt.<p>

She watched as Berk went down to the stone room and could hear him count what they had.

Ever since a huge snowstorm hit a few years ago Berk had turned the unused room into a storage room so if they got snowed in they would have plenty of food.

Midnight huffed.

"If you're that bored why don't you go talk to Derpy or Applejack?" Berk suggested.

"Derpy's busy and Applejack'll be busy applebucking." Midnight replied.

Berk sighed to himself.

I'm gonna be in the garden if you need me, I'm bored sitting in here all day." Midnight called and went outside before Berk could get a word in.

Midnight sat under the pine tree in the garden and could feel the weather slowly change from summer to autumn.

She smiled but something was nagging her. Her foal was due to come in winter but what if they got snowed in and something went wrong.

She shook her head trying not to think about things like that.

She looked up at the setting sun and started to think about her friends, how they had welcomed and accepted her.

Midnight smiled, tomorrow she would hang out with her friends, it would get her out the house and stop Berk getting a headache with Midnight's complaining.


	4. Stuck Indoors

**A/N: I don't own any My Little Pony characters, I only own Midnight Sunset and Berk's pony form****.**

* * *

><p>The next morning Midnight woke up to see to her disappointment that it was pouring down with rain.<p>

She sighed and went downstairs to get something to eat, but ended up in the bathroom instead.

"You ok Midnight?" Berk asked.

"Been better." Midnight called.

A short time later Midnight sat by the window watching the rain run down the windows.

Berk sighed and brought in a mug of hot chocolate for Midnight who smiled in response.

"Out of all the days." she muttered.

"I wouldn't worry 'bout it Midnight." Berk smiled

Midnight looked out the window and started to wonder how her friends were.

She looked at Berk worried.

"What's wrong Midnight? You know I hate it when you give me that look." he said nervously.

Midnight shuddered before speaking.

"I had a dream about my full demon self again."

Ever since the demons had tried to invade and take over the world five years ago Midnight often had nightmares. Though after mistaking one of killing Berk and

unbenounced to Midnight at the time, her angered had overwhelmed her and turned her into a full demon.

Midnight only knowing of it after she returned to normal and woke up and being told by other ponies.

Midnight felt herself shaking.

"In my dream she only spoke one word to me.

Malitia." Midnight explained.

Berk looked puzzled by the name.

"That's not like any name I've heard before. When the rain stops we should ask Twilight Sparkle if she knows what it means."

Midnight nodded in agreement.

"I'll put the fire on so we can warm up." Berk smiled and lit the fire. Unlike most ponies who had heating in their homes Berk had an open fireplace in the front room to heat the house.

Midnight smiled drinking her hot chocolate.

"So do you think it'll be a colt or filly?" she asked.

"I don't know and I don't care what it is." Berk replied.

Midnight smiled.

"So what do you want to do now?" she asked.

"Wanna go out swimming?" Berk asked.

"Ha ha ha." Midnight said laying by the warmth of the fire.

"Well how about a reading lesson? We haven't done one of them in a while." Berk suggested.

Midnight sighed annoyed. "Sure, bore me half to death. Please." she muttered.

Midnight still had problems reading certain things so Berk had decided to help Midnight learn to improve her reading skills, like he had when the two were younger.

He put down a small thin book next to Midnight.

Midnight opened and flicked through the book, luckily for her it was a book she already read.

"You gave me this on purpose." she said annoyed.

Berk gulped, while he did enjoy living with Midnight. When Midnight was in a bad mood he sometimes feared for his life, he knew it wasn't Midnight's fault.

"Sorry Midnight, I gave you that one so you wouldn't be so bore reading it." he said trying not to sound scared.

Midnight narrowed her eyes and chucked the book at the fireplace.

It was then lightning struck outside giving Midnight an evil look.

Berk gulped and cowered down by the stairs.

It was then Midnight seemed to snap out of her trance.

"Berk I'm so sorry, I-I couldn't control." she said ashamed.

"It's ok Midnight." Berk assured.

Midnight stood up and picked up the book.

"Lucky that didn't land in the fireplace." she commented.

Berk sighed looking outside.

"Storms gettin' worse."

Midnight nodded and remembered she still had a book on the war from the normal ponies side of the story.

"How about we read the book on the demon war." she suggested.

Berk smiled, nodded and got the book. The two reading until the storm passed.


	5. Twins

**A/N: I don't own any My Little Pony characters, I only own Midnight Sunset and Berk's pony form****.**

* * *

><p>Three months have now passed and Midnight was slowly getting used to the changes she was going through.<p>

She smiled, today was the day they would find out whether Midnight would have a filly or colt.

"You feeling ok?" Berk asked.

"I'm half exited half nervous." Midnight replied.

The two went into the hospital and waited until they were called in.

Midnight smiled walking in seeing Doctor Whooves and got ready for her scan.

She looked up at Berk and smiled.

However the two were not expecting what happened next.

After a few minutes it was revealed to the two that Midnight would have twins, one filly and one colt. Both winged ponies like Midnight.

At that point both Midnight and Berk's mouths dropped open.

Aldo a few seconds later Midnight heard a loud thump and saw Berk had once more fainted from shock.

She didn't know whether to laugh or sigh at Berk's reaction.

"Not again." she sighed.

"He did this when he found out the first time."

Doctor Whooves nodded.

A few minutes later Berk came to.

"Ouch." he said rubbing his head.

Eventually the two returned back just as school was out for the younger ponies.

Midnight couldn't help but smile.

"Come on lets get back, it's getting cold." Berk said.

A few minutes after they got back there was a knock at the door.

Midnight sighed.

"You get it." she said drifting off to sleep.

Berk opened the door and got a shock seeing who was at the door.

"Princess Luna." he said clearly shocked allowing her inside, Midnight by then had bolted upright.

The two bowed, though Midnight found it harder than normal.

"Princess Luna, what brings you here?" Midnight asked.

"We came to check on our royal guard on her time off." Princess Luna replied.

Midnight smiled, after learning she had learned that she'd saved Princess Luna's life she learned Princess Luna had appointed Midnight as a royal guard if she wanted to become one and Midnight had accepted.

Though due to the currant circumstances Midnight had to take leave until she was able to return.

"Thank you." Midnight said.

For the next half hour Midnight and Berk explained everything that had happened since Midnight had left.

Princess Luna smiled warmly at the two.

"Remember Midnight, thou's always welcome back as a royal guard thou is ready." she said.

Midnight smiled and nodded.

A few minutes later the princess left the two to return to Canterlot.

"You feeling ok?" Berk asked.

Midnight nodded and yawned.

"I'm gonna take a nap." she replied and went upstairs and quickly fell asleep on the bed.

Berk sighed and looked at his now shaking hooves, it was clear he was nervous.

He quickly made a note, put it on the table and went outside to get some things for his two children.


	6. A Demons Anger

**A/N: I don't own any My Little Pony characters, they all belong to Hasbro, I only own Midnight Sunset, Firewing, Lavender Night, Malitia and Berk's pony form.**

* * *

><p>In the demon world Malitia had forged a cage and chains from unbreakable steel that only a full demon could make.<p>

She smiled to herself.

"Perfect." she muttered.

"I see the cage is finally ready." Lavender Night said walking over.

"Indeed, I only wish it didn't take three months to forge." Malitia explained.

"You're just not used to controling this kind of steel yet. Once you reach adulthood Malitia, your powers will know no boundries." Lavender Night smiled putting a hoof on Malitia's shoulder.

Malitia smiled and flew back to her cave, though her smile soon faded as a flashback occored.

* * *

><p>Malitia was three years old when she saw her mother the demons leader Firewing walk over to her.<p>

"Soon my dear the other world will be ours." the orange and red mare with an dark red and yellow mane and tail flowing as the volcanic like heat blew it past her skin, her orange eyes eger to fight, two sharp orange horns upon her head and two red wings ready to fly into battle.

"Can I come too mother please?" Malitia begged.

Firewing thought for a moment.

"I give you a demons word I won't get in the way." Malitia added.

Firewing chuckled.

"Malitia you're still too young to fight, but when we take the other world over I promise you you'll be able to make your first kill."

Malitia sighed.

"Ok."

"You see that blue puddle over there?" Firewing asked pointing to a puddle. Malitia nodded. "Go to it when we leave and you'll be able to watch us fight." Firewing smirked.

"I only need to watch you mother, you're the best fighter I know." Malitia smiled.

"That's my girl." Firewing smiled patting Malitia on the head.

"I see your horns are growing through nicely. But I need to go, the fight is only minutes away and I shall be the first to lead the fight."

Malitia smiled and watched her mother fly off.

After the other demons had left Malitia ran over to the puddle and smiled, everything was going fine for the first few minutes. Until Midnight Sunset started to attack.

Malitia looked on nervously at Midnight as she battled Firewing. It was only when Midnight reached her full demon form did Malitia realize the true danger of the half demon. She could only watch as Firewing was overpowered by Midnight's aura and was defeated.

Malitia changed that night and swore she would have her revenge.

* * *

><p>She growled looking at the cave roof.<p>

* * *

><p>Midnight smiled feeling the cool air blowing through her mane as she stood outside in the evening air.<p>

She smiled looking through the window to see Berk half asleep on the sofa.

However there was one thing on Midnight's mind.

"Berk, I need to see Twilight." she said from the doorway.

"It's too late to go out." Berk muttered.

"Well I can't explain why but I feel as if I need, I have to ask about the name in my dream." Midnight protested putting a hoof down.

Berk sighed.

"Ok."

Midnight smiled.

"Won't be long."

On her way she couldn't help but smile thinking of when she was teach her children how to fly.

She shortly came to Twilight Sparkles home and knocked on the door.

A few seconds later Spike opened the door and let Midnight in.

"Hi Midnight, what brings you here so late?" Twilight asked.

Midnight looked down awkwardly.

"I've been having dreams about my full demon self again and it's been telling me a name and I was wondering if you know what the name ment."

Twilight nodded.

"So what's the name?" she asked pulling a book from the shelf using her magic.

"Malitia." Midnight replied before the book fell to the floor.

"No, that's impossible. Midnight how much do you know about demon history?" Twilight asked.

Midnight shrugged, she had no idea.

"Why what's so bad about this Malitia pony?" Spike asked.

"Malitia's the name of the only demon pony to take over this world." Twilight replied.


	7. The Calm Before The Storm

**A/N: I don't own any My Little Pony characters, they all belong to Hasbro, I only own Midnight Sunset, Serenitatis, Malitia and Berk's pony form.**

* * *

><p>"What! When did that happen?" Midnight asked.<p>

"There's an old legend that says both demons and ponies used to live in harmony. Malitia ruled the demons and a pony named Serenitatis ruled over the earth ponies. Until Malitia and the other demons started to grow anger at the earth ponies as they believed the earth ponies were not as powerful as them and proceeded to take over this world." Twilight began.

"For forty weeks the demons ruled, until Serenitatis placed a spell on the demons and exiled them to the demon world."

Midnight looked shocked.

"Wait how could an earth pony use magic or cast spells?"

Twilight shrugged.

"I'm not too sure to be honest."

"Do you have any books on the demons history?" Midnight asked.

Twilight nodded and gave Midnight a couple of books.

Midnight smiled thanked Twilight and returned back.

Once she returned she put the books down and fell asleep on the sofa.

The next morning she was awoken by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

She smiled seeing Derpy with her mail.

"Morning." Midnight yawned.

"Morning Midnight, here's your mail." Derpy smiled.

Midnight smiled and took the mail before the two parted ways.

"Well finally up are we?" Berk called.

Midnight yawned.

"Had a rough night again." she admitted.

"What's with the books?" Berk asked.

Midnight explained what Twilight had told her the night before.

"Do you want help reading it?"

"Hold that thought." Midnight said and ran to the bathroom.

Eventually she returned to the front room and saw Berk reading the mail.

"Anything good?"

Berk laughed. "Nah just a bill and an invite to one of Pinkie's parties." he replied

knowing Midnight wasn't a fan of parties.

Midnight nodded and sat by the door.

The two started to read the books until Berk gave up trying to read the old text.

"Fancy taking a walk?" Berk asked.

"I would, but it's getting harder for me to stand up and walk." Midnight replied.

Berk smiled sympathetically at Midnight and helped her up.

The two made their way outside and were greeted by the autumn wind.

"So where would you like to go? Berk asked.

Midnight thought for a moment before shrugging.

"Come on, I know where to go." Berk said and took Midnight over to a secluded part of Ponyville.

Midnight smiled, she remembered Berk taking her to the spot shortly after she had recovered from the demon ponies attack.

"I thought you'd enjoy coming here." Berk smiled.

Midnight nodded.

"It's my all time favourite spot in Ponyville."

The two sat there for a while before Midnight's ears pricked up.

"A storm's coming." she announced, the sound of thunder sounding a few seconds later.

The two made their way back unaware that the storm was only the first thing of what was to come.


	8. Captured

**A/N: I don't own any My Little Pony characters, they all belong to Hasbro, I only own Midnight Sunset, Malitia, Lavender Night, Blood Storm and Berk's pony form.**

* * *

><p>It was now the beginning of winter and deep in the demon world Malitia was getting ready to leave the demon world to capture Midnight Sunset.<p>

Lavender Night walked over to Malitia and smiled.

"I wish you well Malitia."

Malitia smiled and watched as a small tear open in the cave roof.

"I won't be long." she said and flew off.

She shuddered as the winter air greeted her, her coat was unusally thin compared to the earth, unicorn and pegasi ponies.

Malitia looked behind her and saw the tear by a river in the Everfree Forest.

She nodded and took to the sky.

* * *

><p>Midnight yawned dozing by the fire.<p>

"How you feeling?" Berk asked walking over.

Midnight yawned in responce.

"Fine, how long do you think we have to wait?" she asked.

"Should be the middle of winter." Berk replied.

Midnight sighed and rested her head.

"Any ideas for names?"

Berk sat down next to Midnight and started to think.

"I still think we should name the colt Storm." Midnight said.

"Why's that?" Berk asked.

"Because that's what he's doing. He's kicking up a storm inside me." Midnight replied.

Berk placed his hoof on Midnight's stomach and smiled.

"Ok, thats what we'll name him."

Midnight yawned dozing off.

Berk smiled pulling a blue blanket over Midnight.

"Thanks."

However their moment was interupted by something banging on the front door.

"Who could be calling at this hour?" Berk asked standing up.

"If it's Derpy." Midnight muttered.

Berk went to open the door when it flew off it's hinges, knocking Berk back.

Midnight looked over and saw Malitia standing where the door once was.

"Surprise." Malitia smirked.

Midnight backed up scared.

Berk groaned sitting up.

"Leave her alone." he said trying to stand up.

Malitia used her unicorn magic to knock the wind out of him.

"Leave him alone!" Midnight growled.

"Oh don't worry about him, he isn't the one I want." Malitia said.

Midnight went to run to the door but their were two flaws in her plan.

One, she could hardly walk let alone run and two she was facing a possible demon pony who could fly and possibly kill her.

The last thing Midnight saw before everything went black was the door.

Berk could only watch in horror as Malitia used her magic to knock out Midnight and drag her out into the snow.

He pushed the door of him and ran outside but froze seeing the two has dissapeared.

He ran trying to find any tracks, but found nothing.

He fell to the floor crying, he'd failed Midnight, he'd failed his kids, and had failed himself.

After a few minutes he got up, put the fire out and ran off to find help.

* * *

><p>Midnight groaned waking up and became aweare that she was chained up by her hooves and neck.<p>

She looked around scared to see she was in a cage in a hot volcanic like world, she could hear the lava under the rocks.

"No, oh sweet Celestia and Luna no." she whispered.

"It's about time you woke up." Malitia said walking over to the cage.

"W-what do you want from me?" Midnight asked.

"It's more than what _I_ want Midnight, it's what we want."

As she finnished speaking Lavender Night and Blood Storm walked over.

Midnight started to thrash at the chains.

"Please, I-I've never done anything to hurt you." she began.

"Lier!" Malitia shouted.

Midnight couldn't help but back away slightly even though she was in chains.

"You just wait Midnight my mum will be avenged!" Malitia hissed and went off.

Once she was gone Midnight's face went white.

She had just realized the connection between Malitia and who her mother was.

She was now at the mercy of Firewing's daughter.


	9. Getting Help

**A/N: I don't own any My Little Pony characters, they all belong to Hasbro, I only own Midnight Sunset, Lavender Night and Berk's pony form. A friend of mine on DeviantART called Dave89898989 owns Electric Blue and my friend on DeviantART called garrett475 owns Lux Lightshadow.**

* * *

><p>Berk ran as fast as he could until he saw the house of a good friend of Midnight Sunset.<p>

Tripping over his hooves a few times he practically made a hole in the door as he knocked trying to get the attention of the occupant.

A few minutes later Electric Blue an orange pony with a blue and yellow mane and tail with green eyes, her cutie mark a grey computer with a light blue screen opened the door.

"Berk? It's eleven at night what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Midnight, attack, demon, taken." Berk panted.

"Berk calm down and calmly tell me what's wrong." Electric Blue said.

Berk took a deep breath and tried to explain more clearly what had happened, but he was in such a state Electric Blue could hardly understand him.

After a few minutes Berk finally managed to explain to Electric Blue what had happened.

"I need your help to find Midnight." he said.

Electric Blue sighed.

"Berk if she has been taken to the demon world there's no way we can fight off demons, you remember what happened the last time." Electric Blue said.

"Please Blue I'm begging you to help me."

Electric Blue sighed, she knew she couldn't leave Midnight to suffer.

"Ok, but we need to find a pony who can help fight demons."

Berk started to think.

"Look it's late, at least wait until morning Berk, neither of us will be able to anything at the moment." Electric Blue explained.

Berk sighed, he knew Blue was right. The two of them were in no position to go into the demon world and fight.

The next morning the two awoke and set off to find a pony to help them fight.

It was then Berk remembered Midnight had once mentioned a pony called Lux Lightshadow, she had told him he was a good fighter. Berk had assumed she meant it by her standards.

"I think I've heard of a pony that could help us." he said and explained to Blue what Midnight had once told him.

Eventually they found the pony they were looking for. He was a white alicorn his eyes were tinted slightly golden, he had a black spiked back mane and tail, his cutie mark a ying-yang.

"You're Lux aren't you?" Berk asked.

Lux nodded.

"We need your help." Berk said and explained everything.

"I'll be happy to assist you." Lux said and took the two to the Everfree Forest.

"_Wait a minute, I'm about to go into the demon world with a slim chance of being alive when I get to Midnight Sunset. What the heck am I doing_?" Berk asked himself.

He had failed to notice the tear in the earth and fell straight through it into the demon world.

He coughed looked up, the boiling hot air made his throat dry and his eyes burn. Lux and Electric Blue appearing by him a few minutes later.

"What is this place?" Electric Blue asked.

"Welcome to the demon world." Lux said.

* * *

><p>Midnight looked up in pain, all through the night Lavender Night had used her horns to inflict deep cuts on Midnight's legs and chest.<p>

She had finally left Midnight alone at dawn. But due to the volcanic heat Midnight was dieing of thirst, she couldn't speak, her throat was too dry.

She just prayed somepony would rescue her.


	10. The Demon World

**A/N: I don't own any My Little Pony characters, they all belong to Hasbro, I only own my characters and Berk's pony form. A friend of mine on DeviantART called Dave89898989 owns Electric Blue and my friend on DeviantART called garrett475 owns Lux Lightshadow.**

* * *

><p>Berk, Electric Blue and Lux were silently walking on the volcanic rocks trying to avoid the spurting lava, crumbling rocks and demon ponies.<p>

However due to the fact neither Berk or Electric Blue had been in the demon world before they couldn't help but scream when a burst of steam appeared in front of them.

When they reached a cliff edge Lux was the first to check if it was clear, but something didn't feel right.

"_We should of seen a sign of the demons by now_." he thought and mentaly sighed "_Demons, why is it always demons_?" he asked himself.

Once he was sure it was clear he called Berk and Electric Blue over.

"How are we going to get over there?" Berk asked.

"I can anwer that." a low voice replied.

Berk and Electric Blue looked behind them and saw demon versions of themselves grinning darkly.

"RUN!" Lux yelled and the three bolted off.

Demon Berk and demon Blue flew after their good counterparts.

"Can this day get any worse?" Berk asked.

His question was soon answed as Malitia swooped down and knocked Lux out cold.

"Well well, looks like the mortals have found a way into our world." she said as both Electric Blue and Berk were pinned to the floor.

"Where's Midnight!" Berk demended.

Malitia smiled walking over.

"There'll be time for that later."

"Get them out of here." she said as more demons appeared.

The three were placed in a small cage in the middle of a lava lake.

By then Lux had woken up.

"Lux, Blue I'm so sorry I got you into this." Berk appologized.

"It isnt your fault Berk." Blue said.

* * *

><p>Lavender Night watched as Midnight started to pass out, even though she wanted revenge Midnight was still Lavender Night's daughter and she couldn't help but feel bad about what she had done.<p>

"Daughter of not you still betrayed us." Blood Storm hissed.

Lavender Night sighed in guilt.

"Come on, the sooner Malitia kills those brats of hers the sooner we can deal with her." Blood Storm said and flew off.

"Mum?" Midnight whispered.

But Lavender Night ignored the half demon and flew off.

* * *

><p>Malitia looked down at the half demon and growled.<p>

Unknown to Midnight her friends were only a cliff face away from her.

Blood Storm smiled.

"You've learned well my dear, soon you'll be able to be the leader of the demons." he said.

Malitia nodded.

"What are you going to do with the mortals?" she asked looking at Berk, Lux and Electric Blue.

"I have my plans for them." Blood Storm replied.

* * *

><p>Berk slammed himself against the metal cage getting multiple burns in the process.<p>

"There has to be a way to find Midnight." he muttered.

Lux sighed.

"I have an idea but." he began.

"Please, don't think your little mortal plan can stop us." Malitia said landing on a newly formed bit of rock.

Berk growled.

"If this cage wasn't here I'd." he started.

"What murder me?" Malitia asked before laughing.

"Given the chance yes." Lux muttered to himself.

"Where's Midnight demon?" Electric Blue asked.

"My names Malitia, and you three wont be seeing your little friend ever again." Malitia replied and flew off.

It was then Berk remembered the book Twilight let Midnight borrow after translating some of the words it read.

'Before the demons leader was defeated Serenitatis placed a spell on herself and the demon, she knew the two would meet again and made the ultamite sacrifice. She turned herself into a half mortal half demon so she could one day be prepared to face Malitia again'

"Then that means." he muttered

"Oh sweet." he began in fear but Lux brought him out of his trance giving him a small whack on the arm.

"Thanks." Berk said quietly.

"Berk you look like you've seen a ghost." Electric Blue said.

"I think I 'ave." Berk said and told the two about the story.

"So the legend is true." Lux said.

"Wait you mean to tell me that Midnight Sunset's." Electric Blue began.

Berk nodded.

"Midnight Sunset _is_ Serenitatis in disguise." he explained.

All three exchanged looks of both shock and fear.

"This is not good."


	11. Breaking Out

**A/N: I don't own any My Little Pony characters, they all belong to Hasbro, I only own my characters and Berk's pony form. A friend of mine on DeviantART called Dave89898989 owns Electric Blue and my friend on DeviantART called garrett475 owns Lux Lightshadow.**

* * *

><p>Inside her mind Midnight Sunset was met by a pony that looked like her but had no demon features on her.<p>

"Who are you?" Midnight asked.

"I am Serenitatis." the pony replied.

Midnight's eyes went wide.

"What? Why? How?" she stuttered.

"There will be time to explain later. But Midnight Sunset I need to ask you for one thing." Serenitatis replied.

Midnight nodded silently.

"I need to take control of your, well my old body in order to defeat Malitia."

Serenitatis explained.

Midnight looked down thinking, she knew the story of Malitia and Serenitatis' battle and how it had ended. But if she did let Serenitatis take over her body, she would be risking the lives of her unborn children.

"I am aware of your current condition Midnight but if you don't let me take over then you, your children, your love and your friends Lux Lightshadow and Electric Blue will all die" Serenitatis explained sternly.

"Lux and Blue are here!" Midnight said worried.

"Berk must of told them. Ok you can take control of my body." she said.

"Now rest, you'll need your strength soon." Serenitatis said as Midnight let the spirit take over.

* * *

><p>Berk sighed, he had given up trying to break the cage apart and watched as random lava spurts flung loose rocks high into the air.<p>

"Ok Lux what's your plan?" Electric Blue asked.

"Simple, if I can break the lock we can use the lava to send the rocks up with us standing on them we can jump up to the ledge and find Midnight that way." Lux replied.

Berk and Electric Blue nodded.

"I just need something to distract the demons though." Lux muttered.

As if by magic the group saw the demons flying over to the other side of the cliff.

"That'll do nicely." Lux smiled and managed to use his magic to break the lock on the cage door.

Berk and Blue smiled stepping out.

"Now somepony needs to distract them when we find Midnight Sunset so two of us save her." Lux explained.

"I'll do it." Electric Blue volunteered.

"Are you sure Blue?" Berk asked

Blue nodded.

Lux nodded and took the two over to the lava.

"Lux, Blue if I don't survive this. It's been a pleasure knowing you." Berk said.

"Let's go then." Lux said and led the group off.

When they got to the lava Lux was the first to get up to the ledge.

Berk looked at Blue with an apprehensive smile.

"We'll get her back." Blue assured and jumped onto a stray rock which was shortly flung into the air.

Berk gulped as he saw Blue reach the other side.

After a few seconds he found his courage and jumped onto a bit of rock and soon joined Lux and Blue on the cliff.

Only when they reached the other side did they see what was happening.

"Mid." Berk began but Lux gave him a dark look making him quiet.

"That isn't Midnight anymore." he said.


	12. The Battle Begins

**A/N: I don't own any My Little Pony characters, they all belong to Hasbro, I only own my characters and Berk's pony form. A friend of mine on DeviantART called Dave89898989 owns Electric Blue and my friend on DeviantART called garrett475 owns Lux Lightshadow.**

* * *

><p>The three saw that Midnight had broken out of her chains, her eyes glowing white. All the other demons had circled around the cage snarling and hissing.<p>

"Malitia come and face me you coward!" she yelled though now her voice was distinctly more feminine.

"What's happened to her?" Berk whispered.

"It's Serenitatis." Lux replied.

"But it still looks like Midnight." Blue whispered.

"It will do, Serenitatis and Midnight are the same pony." Lux explained.

It was then they saw Malitia walk over, her eyes glowing light red.

"Well Serenitatis it's been a while since I've seen you alive." she said.

"Though I must admit I'm surprised to see your form now."

Serenitatis growled and snorted.

Malitia looked at the other demons.

"Leave her be, I'll deal with her and her little friends." she said looking up at the cliff where Lux, Berk and Blue were.

* * *

><p>"Oh no she's seen us." Berk whispered.<p>

"Don't move it's a trap." Lux whispered back.

* * *

><p>Serenitatis narrowed her eyes at the demon.<p>

"Are you here to talk?" she asked before phasing through the cage bars "Or fight?"

Malitia growled and charged.

* * *

><p>"We have to help her." Berk said.<p>

"Leave that to me." Blue said and proceeded to make a distraction.

She jumped up to the top of the cliff.

"Hey demons up here, bet ya can't catch a moving target." she teased.

* * *

><p>"Get them!" Malitia screamed tackling Serenitatis who flew up and bucked the back of Malitia's head.<p>

The other demons obayed and flew up to Blue who had ran off. Lux and Berk were well hidden in the cliff as the demons flew past them.

Malitia snarled and flew after Serenitatis now hell bent on killing her.

Serenitatis however knew Malitia's weakness. Her short temper.

However she was being careful not to lead Malitia to where Lux and Berk were.

"_Lux Lightshadow, Malitia must be stopped but I cannot do it alone. I've seen your skills and powers from Midnight's eyes and I need you to help me kill Malitia_." Serenitatis said sending Lux a phycic messege.

* * *

><p>Lux nodded.<p>

"_I will help you_." he thought back.

He quickly whispered to Berk what he was going to do who nodded.

"Be careful." he warned.

Lux smiled.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." he said and flew down to help Serenitatis.


	13. The Final Battle

**A/N: I don't own any My Little Pony characters, they all belong to Hasbro, I only own my characters and Berk's pony form. A friend of mine on DeviantART called Dave89898989 owns Electric Blue and my friend on DeviantART called garrett475 owns Lux Lightshadow.**

* * *

><p>Serenitatis smiled to herself seeing Lux.<p>

Malitia however snarled.

"So Serenitatis, you need little mortals to help you fail." she said.

"He is no mere mortal! He is a more powerful pony than you." Serenitatis explained.

Lux smiled at the comment.

Malitia snorted and flew at Serenitatis.

"Leave the other ponies, destroy this one." she ordered the other demons.

* * *

><p>Electric Blue looked behind her worried to see to her surprise the demons that had been after her had turned back.<p>

She stopped running trying to catch her breath in the volcanic heat.

"Something's not right." she muttered and ran back.

* * *

><p>Berk watched from his hiding spot worried as two different fights were going on.<p>

It was Serenitatis against Malitia and Lux against ten other demon ponies.

He prayed to the princess' that Midnight would be ok.

* * *

><p>Malitia growled as she and Serenitatis clashed exchainging horns, bites and punches.<p>

"I'm going to enjoy killing those creatures of hers." she laughed kicking Serenitatis in the gut.

"Her children are protected as long as I'm part of Midnight." Serenitatis said calmly bucking Malitia in the face.

"You are but a mere spirit! You cannot defeat me!" Malitia shouted.

* * *

><p>Lux sighed to himself, he was going to have a serious talk with Midnight when they got back.<p>

At least he had an upside. His Lightshadow powers.

He was thankful that the demons were weak to light.

* * *

><p>Electric Blue looked down from the top of the cliff and almost yelled out in shock.<p>

"Midnight be careful." she whispered.

* * *

><p>Serenitatis growled, she'd had enough and tackled Malitia to the ground.<p>

"_NOW LUX_!" she thought.

Lux nodded and started to focus his light powers at Malitia before a blinding light erupted from him blinding the other ponies. Berk and Electric Blue almost falling from the cliff they were on.

When the light faded Malitia was laying on the ground hardly alive.

Lux walked over and with one final light attack Malitia was finaly dead.

"Let that be a lesson to you all. Nopony messes with the half demon and lives to tell the tale." Serenitatis said looking at the other demons before flying up to the cliff where Berk and Blue were waiting.

"When we reach the other world I'll leave Midnight's body." she said.

The three nodded and were transported to their world.

* * *

><p>Midnight groaned waking up in a hospital.<p>

"She's waking up." she heard somepony say.

Midnight opened her eyes to see Electric Blue and Berk standing around her.

"What happened?" she asked noticing the cuts on her legs.

"Long story short Lux and Serenitatis saved your life." Berk explained.

Midnight looked around surprised that Lux wasn't there.

"He's making sure the rip between our and the demon world stays closed." Electric Blue said.

Midnight smiled and rested her head on the pillow.

Berk smiled and nuzzled Midnight.

"I'm glad your ok Midnight. I'll leave you two alone for a while." Electric Blue smiled and left the two alone.


	14. Storm & Seabreeze

**A/N: I don't own any My Little Pony characters, they all belong to Hasbro, I only own my characters and Berk's pony form. A friend of mine on DeviantART called Dave89898989 owns Electric Blue and my friend on DeviantART called garrett475 owns Lux Lightshadow.**

* * *

><p>It had now been a month since Midnight was brought the demon world and things were back to normal for Midnight.<p>

Midnight and Berk smiled looking into a crib where their week old twins Seabreeze and Storm were sleeping.

Seabreeze was a deep navy colour with a short brown and light blue mane, tail, deep navy wings and greenish blue eyes.

Storm was a greyish brown colour with short light blue a brown mane, long light blue and brown tail, light tan coloured hooves, greyish brown wings and greenish blue eyes.

The twins yawned looking up at their parents.

Midnight smiled picking the two up.

"My little rays of sunshine." she whispered hugging them.

She placed the two down on the rug by the fire and gave them their favourite toys, Seabreeze's was a soft orange pony with a pink mane and blue tail and Storm's was a small grey bear.

Seabreeze squealed happily seeing her toy. While Storm yawned clearly still tiered.

"I'm going to let Storm wake up before I let him play." Midnight explained.

Berk nodded and sat down.

Storm however suddenly full of energy jumped at his dad holding Berk's tail in his mouth.

"Storm you don't know where that's been spit it out!" Midnight scolded.

Storm looked up at Midnight with puppy dog eyes.

"Come on kiddo, do as your mum says." Berk said picking Storm up.

Storm did as he was told and tried to fly out of his dads grasp.

Midnight smiled at the two.

When the door knocked a few moments later both children went quiet.

"It's open." Midnight called.

When both Lux and Electric Blue came in Seabreeze started to cry.

"She isn't used to this many ponies around her." Berk explained as Midnight tried to hush the crying baby.

Storm however looked at the two ponies interested.

"How are you two doing?" Electric Blue asked.

Midnight smiled.

"We're doing ok Blue, but these two have been a real hoof full." she replied.

"So what did you end up naming them?" Lux asked.

"Storm and Seabreeze." Berk replied.

"Cute names." Lux commented as Storm tried to crawl over to him and Blue.

"I've been meaning to thank you two for saving us." Midnight smiled.

"Don't mention it." Lux said.

"We know you'd of done the same if it was us." Electric Blue said.

Seabreeze looked up holding her toy in her mouth.

Midnight smiled hugging her daughter.

"Who are mummies little rays of sunshine?" she asked picking Seabreeze up who giggled in response to her mums question.

"Well we'd better get going. We only came to see how the two of you were coping." Lux said getting to his hooves.

Midnight smiled warmly.

"Thanks you two." she said as the two went off.

"Now little mister." Berk said looking at Storm "You need a change." he sad and took Storm off into the other room.

Seabreeze looked over to a small book shelf and tried to point at the book. Midnight smiled understandingly and took the book off the shelf.

"What story would you like mummy to read?" Midnight asked.

Seabreeze put her hoof on a random page number just as Berk and storm came back in the room.

Midnight chuckled as Storm sat down next to Seabreeze.

"Ok you two." Midnight smiled and began to read the two their story.

**The End**


End file.
